Where Be Jack?
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: During DMC, Tia Dalma gets a surprising visitor. TiaBarbossa, JackAna implied.


**Where Be Jack?**

_A/N: Basically what the summary says. I have wanted to put these two characters together for ages now, as well as write a Jack/Ana fic, so here I am hitting two birds with one stone! This is also in celebration of Pirates 3, as are the two other fics I am posting today. ;) _

_This could add in basically anytime after the scene where Jack visits Tia._

_Ultra special thanks to my dearest friend, Nessa Leralonde, who read over this before I posted it and who gave me tonnes of encouragement and support. I owe you a lot, mellon-nin. _

_Disclaimer: I have merely _temporary_ pirated the characters of POTC, I am not making any money from this fic and shall return them as soon as I have finished. In short, POTC me no owney.

* * *

_

Frowning, Tia leant over the crab bones scattered over her table top, concentrating on unravelling their prophecy. They had worked for Jack Sparrow and his quest for the Dutchman, now she yearned to see what else they had to say to her. Ascertaining the truth of the stones (or, in this case, crab bones) was no easy task at the best of the times, however, this particular reading was made greatly more difficult with a certain gentlemanly, apple obsessed pirate behind her, hands at work.

"Stop that!" Tia snapped as his hands tightened around her waist and one stroked her thigh. Unfortunately, her fiery tone sadly lost its effect as a wicked giggle escaped her after she had spoken.

"Now, why would I do that?" Barbossa asked slyly, touching his lips to the back of Tia's neck. A pleasant shudder ran through her and unknown to Barbossa, a wicked grin spread across the priestess's face. Let Hector stew a bit…

"Ya eva hear bout da girl whom annoy me? She be a cat now." Tia turned her head to look at Barbossa, a smile on her face. Barbossa simply smirked and continued playing with Tia's unruly hair, his fingers sliding through it.

"Really? You never cease to amaze me, Tia," he replied, his hands falling once more to Tia's waist. Shaking her head, Tia rose from her seat quickly and turned around to look Barbossa in the eye, their faces inches apart. "Bones can wait then?" he asked, eye brows raised and a glint in his eyes.

"Hmmmm." was all Tia gave as an answer before she pulled Barbossa towards her, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss, her hands quickly finding their way underneath his shirt, rubbing circles on the skin she found their. Barbossa was caressing her cheek while deepening the kiss, their tongues battling for domination and Tia let out a light moan.

The sudden sound of someone climbing the ladder outside Tia's hut froze both priestess and pirate. The pair broke apart as though they were on fire and Barbossa hurried into the other room, pulling the curtain so it hid him from view. Tia sunk back into her seat, her mask back in place. It would never do for Barbossa's return to be made known, and if Jack and his crew found out…She swallowed as unwelcome images of duels entered her mind. Barbossa was good, but like all men, he could be out numbered, over powered…and besides, resurrecting people wasn't easy.

Leaning over her stones, Tia raised her head casually, idly wondering who was opening the door to her hut. Perhaps Jack was returning or maybe a villager needed help…however, when she saw who it was, Tia Dalma got quite a surprise. Shock flashed across her face for a second but when she spoke her voice was steady. "Anamaria. What brings ya to ma waters?"

"It doesn't surprise me that ye know me name. Jack told strange tales about ye." The fiery tempered female pirate strode purposefully into the hut, one hand hovering over her cutlass. This detail did not go unnoticed by Tia and her eyes blazed.

"Did 'e indeed? But ya haven't answered ma question. What are ya doing here?" Tia raised her eyebrows and rose from her chair, locking eyes with the slap happy pirate.

"Where be Jack Sparrow? Don't tell ma ye don't know where he is, I know ya know his berth!" Anamaria barked out her reply, scowling as she did so, fingers now resting on her cutlass.

"Now, why would ya want to know dat…Aaaaah, I see now." Tia smirked, sensing the aura that rolled off the pirate…similar to the one that came off the priestess in waves, thanks to a certain pirate by the name of Hector…

"What?!" Ana's temper broke through once again and she stormed towards Tia's table, scowling into her face. Tia simply smiled, testing the pirate captain's temper and patience. "But why would ya need to find 'im?" Tia asked again, steely determination glinting in her obsidian eyes.

Ana opened her mouth to shout some more at the infuriating priestess, but noticing the look on Tia's face she thought better of it. After all, _she_ did need this woman to help her find Jack. His movements were too difficult to track, only Tia and her voodoo powers knew where he was. "I…I gots a feeling, is all. Jack's in danger-"

"And ya gonna save 'im?" Tia asked, interrupting Ana, causing the pirate to glare at her. "Very…very well." Tia nodded her head once and Ana's eyes widened. Part of her hadn't expected the voodoo woman to _ever_ agree to help her.

"Ya know I demand payment." Tia's voice was steely as she spoke; no way was the pirate getting her services for free. Smiling, Tia nodded approvingly when Anamaria withdrew an elegant pistol from the folds of her captain's cloak. Obviously she had received a ship from Jack and become quite a successful pirate.

"The pistol of Barbossa himself!" Ana announced, smirking with delight when Tia looked taken aback. "How did ya get this? De Isla Cruces-"

"Jack wanted a trophy." Was all Ana offered to satisfy the priestess, leaving Tia to only imagine how she came into possession of Jack's prize. No matter. Payment was payment and soon the pistol would be back in the hands of its rightful owner again.

"Payment is fair," she pronounced, ignoring Ana's muttered 'it had bloody well betta be!"

Reaching over, Tia grabbed a piece of parchment and handed it to Ana, who snatched it out of the priestess's hands. "I sent Jack to deese coordinates when 'e came here, but by now I would tink 'e would be here. Isla Cruces. Ya know how to map, yes?"

"Yeah, o' course!" Ana snapped, examining the parchment. "Isla Cucates? Isn't that-"

"Davy Jones. Yes. If ya wish to be saving ya precious Jack, I would suggest ya hurry."

Ana nodded once, her 'thankyou' before turning on her heel and striding back out of the hut, slamming the door behind her, cutlass drawn. There were sounds of her shouting orders and then the splash of oars in water, signalling the leaving of her long boat, and then… silence.

Barbossa emerged from the other room and moved to stand behind Tia, drawing her to him so Tia's back was against his chest. "Why did you help her?" he asked, eyeing the door as though he suspected Ana may burst in again in a rage.

"I believe dat she, like Davy Jones, suffers from da affliction of 'love'," Tia mused, before turning around and gazing at Barbossa. Pulling him towards her, their lips met in a kiss, and Tia silently finished her answer: _An affliction I may just suffer from myself.

* * *

_

_Finis_


End file.
